


Sparks

by Profitina



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Canon, F/M, High School, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 06:40:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23467036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Profitina/pseuds/Profitina
Summary: High school Kyle and Liz character exploration. Ends in Echo.
Relationships: Liz Ortecho/Kyle Valenti, Max Evans/Liz Ortecho
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Sparks

“Are you sure you don’t want to go back to the party?” Liz asked Kyle between breathless sloppy kisses. They were 16 and attending a party at one of the other football player’s houses. They were hiding in one of the bedrooms to be alone for a while by themselves. The room was dark and still very loud. Kyle’s friends were probably looking for him. They were not Liz’s type of people but it was nice to be accepted by the popular people. It gave her a type of security that Liz wouldn’t have had if she wasn’t dating one of the football players. Kyle was sweet to her but Liz wasn’t sure he was that nice to her friends when she wasn’t around.

Kyle nuzzled his nose into her collar bone, his lips swollen from all of their kisses over the last half hour. They had kissed until their mouths went numb. Kissing Kyle was nice. Maybe a little too wet, but nice. And safe. They were just exploring each other and learning what they liked. They would get better with time and then the sparks would come. Liz was sure of it. 

“There’s a party going on?” Kyle teased her from above her, running his tongue experimentally down her neck. They hadn’t had sex yet but he was hoping it would be soon. He pulled back and wrinkled his brow. “I didn’t even notice. I’m too busy spending time with this hot nerdy chick.”

Liz smiled at him but really his comment bothered her. She was pretty sure he didn’t know what she was passionate about. He just knew she was in AP classes with him and outscored him every time. He called anybody that outscored him a nerd, especially Max Evans. Kyle always became super handsy and cave man like when Max was around. But Liz was with Kyle and tried not to think about her lab partner as anything more than her friend. 

Liz liked Kyle. He was one of the other Latinos in town and that was the main thing they had in common, as well as both being Catholic. They made sense, abstractly. He had thick black hair and brown eyes. He wasn’t super tall for a football player but he was built and taller than her. Liz told herself not to be so picky. Liz ran her hands down his biceps and squeezed them, thinking about how he would hold her when she finally let him go all the way.

Soon he was going to start pushing her for it, she knew.

And soon, she would let him. Because he was nice and she wanted to make him happy.

She would be happy to give him her V card now except she kept having this nagging feeling that she should wait. She knew she wouldn’t marry Kyle and they would go their separate ways after high school. She had initially turned him down when he asked her out. She kind of had a thing for Max but Kyle was relentless and actually made a move to cross the boundary of their friendship. He showed up at her locker, at her table at lunch, at the Crashdown while she was working and offered her rides home. He was relentless and focused for some reason on Liz. It was nice to feel wanted. 

He brought her coffee the way she liked it before school every morning and helped her carry her books to class. He called her before bed every night to talk about their day. Not that Liz particularly cared, but being with Kyle made her immensely more popular and safe in high school. Liz was single and he was nice to her and attractive. What more could she possibly need?

As if sensing the direction of her thoughts, Kyle shifted and looked deep in her eyes. “I really like you, Liz.”

“I like you, too.” She whispered back. The feelings he stirred in her were positive. But he didn’t make her feel wild and impulsive. Shouldn’t she be with someone who set her soul on fire? She pushed him slightly off her. “Let’s go back to your friends.”

Kyle got up and offered her his hand to help her up. “Okay, but only if you come with me.”

“Of course.” Liz smiled at him then yelped when he suddenly slapped her ass.

“That’s my girl.”

—————————-

They lasted until Prom night, when Liz caught Kyle bullying one of her best friends for being gay. She dumped him on the spot in front of all his friends and found herself sitting on the sidewalk in her red satin dress alone. When Max came to check on her, he sat down next to her in his suit and offered her his rose corsage to cheer her up. He tried to reassure her that her and Kyle would work it out but she shook her head. She knew with certainty that she was destined for great things and not going back to Kyle. She rested her head on Max’s shoulder while they talked and when he put his arm around her she felt the most unexpected sparks at the touch of his hand on her lower back. That was the moment her heart shifted towards Max Evans and would stubbornly not sway until she saw him again a decade later when she returned to Roswell.


End file.
